When Will My Life Begin
by HannahHavoc90
Summary: written for BrownEyedBookWrm24. Set 10 years after season 3 ends. Finchel, Klaine.


_**SOOOO! I am writing this as a bit of birthday fluff to my friend BrownEyedBookWrm24 who is turning 20 today! I am so proud of her, upstate, teaching and learning, and doing so well for herself, while I am here, bored, writing fanfiction. MAGIC BANANAS! So this is for you, a fluffy, maybe a bit smutty Finchel JUST FOR YOU! (and whoever else comes across it) WARNING!: There ARE inside Jokes, SO! If you read something, and it seems random to you, there IS a reason it is there.**_

"FINN! Wake up! You are squishing me!" Rachel, being smothered by her boyfriend, was quickly realizing that Carole wouldn't forgive them if they were late to another family Brunch. Yes it was Saturday and she was busy with school and Finn worked hard at the shop, but there was really not excuse this time, they had missed two last month. They weren't trying to miss them, they really weren't, they were just busy. Yes, Carol said she understood, but Burt. Burt just couldn't understand why they couldn't get there on time. He still worked at the shop too. But then again, after a 2nd heart attack, he mostly stayed in the office. Even Kurt made it to the Brunches on time, and that was being married and having a daughter, who had been promised a visit from Uncle Finn and Auntie Rachel.

"Blargh." Rachel laughed at the noise that came from Finn as her rolled over and started to wake up. "Hey babe? We're going to be late, if you don't get up and take a shower right now." Finn shot upright, "Oh crap."

After both showers and Rachel telling Finn that Sweat pants were not appropriate, they were finally on their way to the Hummel's house. They had tried doing it at the Anderson-Hummel house once, but even after much cleaning, and following chaos to counter act it, let's just say it went horrible wrong. I know a house run by Kurt Anderson-Hummel? Who'd have thought, but Alice Gale was not one for cleaning, like her other father. And after Finn found a few too many personal items left out the one time they arrived early, it was decided that the Hummel's house was the best place to host brunch.

Carol greeted them at the door, "Oh good! You came! Rachel, it's always nice to see you and my son at these things. I know you're busy even if Burt doesn't."

"UNCA FINN!" Alice came running as fast as her 3 year old legs could carry her. Finn crouched down to grab her, "Hey Ali Cat. You been good for your Dads? " Alice smiled at her uncle, "Never." Finn Laughed and scooped her into the air, "That's my girl."

"So you're the reason for the recent havoc!" Blaine came out of the kitchen with Flour on his face and some that looked like it was flicked onto his turtleneck sweater. "The Quiche just came out, so lets all eat before the President…" Kurt loudly interrupted, "Blaine Warbler! If you make one President of Berundi joke I will do horrible things to your Blazer!" Blaine smiled and planted a kiss on his husbands cheek, "we all know you love the Blazer." Rachel couldn't help but laugh as she noticed a flour hand print on the seat of Blaine's jeans.

Finn and Rachel sat next to each other at the table as the Saturday catch up began. "So Rachel," Carol started, " what has it been like at McKinley, teaching and coaching Glee club?" Rachel was glad for an easy one, "its weird actually. Having been out of the school for 9 years, and going back this year. I smile when I see the 2nd Place Nationals trophy in the display case. And Mr. and Mrs. Shuester are still there." Kurt smiled, "How is Emma? 7-year-old twins can't be easy." Rachel smiled, "She's actually doing quite well for being 6 months pregnant." There was a general air of cheering and congratulations. "Soon enough it will be you two." Burt half spoke half muttered as he shuffled another bite of the egg white quiche into his mouth. Everyone went silent as they chewed, not only the food, but what Burt had said.

Finn and Rachel had been together since Senior year. After dating for 10 years, 8 of which were spent with Rachel living with Kurt in New York while they both attended NYU, they were still going strong. They now had an apartment together, and they were working. They had even adopted 2 beagles; Charles and Eric. Finn was afraid if they had gotten a girl and boy, and named them Rose and Jack, everyone would think they were named after Titanic. Besides it's a little too hard to name a dog 'Doctor'.

Had Rachel thought about a future with Finn consisting of more than this? Of course. Had she thought of having kids? She had little Idina or Neil's room all planned out already. But there was no way she was going to hint of push Finn towards that outcome. For as long as she had been with him, she knew without any doubt that ultimatums would never work with Finn. He had to get to that point on his own. Everytime she had pushed, they fell apart. Yea, she knew kitten calendars were a bad idea. She was young they all made mistakes. Like the pink hair phase. She shuddered at the memory of her now best friend. She just needed to get through this super awkward part of the brunch.

Kurt could tell that Rachel was struggling. "Hey Dad. I got some drinks in the fridge, will you help me grab them? If you help I might be able to talk mom into getting you some bacon. Burt tried to scowl at being asked to help, but Bacon was just too good to resist. Rachel had once or twice felt the call of the pig. She did hold strong however. If she hadn't been Vegan for so long she wasn't sure if the tofu bacon would have sufficed.

After another hour of Carol steering the conversation thankfully away from any 'sensitive' topics, including one from Alice who had reached the questions phase, like why Auntie Rachel wasn't eating the same food as everyone else, it was time for everyone to head home. With a final hug to everyone, and an extra to Alice matched with a 'Starfish really, really, loves you' Rachel led her boyfriend back to their place.

Finn was headed out to the bar shortly after they got home. It was college football season and he and Noah had a wager on the Buckeyes who were playing today. This gave Rachel time to go for her run with the dogs, and think. She loved him. And yes in the past there had been others, but that was high school. Even in college there hadn't even been boys she had looked at. She might need to remind him a little.

_***A/N: there is a mini spoiler in there! Did anybody catch it? Yes, Alice Gale is what I am naming my daughter. If I ever get pregnant… or date someone… semantics. And there was a little blip from one of the Glee tour dates (I think it was Dublin)* **_


End file.
